


A Nightmare of Everlasting Terror

by volatile_hearts



Series: Eclectic Tastes Indeed [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatile_hearts/pseuds/volatile_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is staring at it with dawning horror.</p><p>[7). Horror, 10 - Aziraphale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare of Everlasting Terror

Aziraphale is staring at it with dawning horror.

He wants to look away, but it’s worse than watching a trainwreck where one train was loaded with a petting zoo and orphans and the other sharp knives and flame throwers. But even that doesn’t come close to the sheer abomination that is sitting before him.

Aziraphale makes a high-pitched screeching noise.

Crowley freezes just before his wet glass touches the surface of the very old, very rare first edition, where a single drop slides down to join the water stain already marking the book. He has the presence of mind vanish from the flat before Aziraphale can recover from the shock. He might return in ten years. Maybe twenty judging by the look of horror on Aziraphale’s face.

 


End file.
